


More Often Than Not

by MissRachelThalberg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRachelThalberg/pseuds/MissRachelThalberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia meet at night aboard the Millennium Falcon during their years apart.</p><p>SPOILERS for The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Often Than Not

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to deal with my post-TFA feels, and hope you enjoy! :)

**More Often Than Not**

Whenever Han Solo visited the Resistance base – as he did periodically, with goods to trade, or money to give, or guilt to assuage – he never asked to see the General, and the General never asked to see him. That was not how they operated any longer, and hadn’t since they had ceased to live as man and wife, years before.

They usually stayed a couple of days, and at night, Chewie stayed at the base – Han suspected he had a girlfriend, or girlfriends, there – but Han returned to the Falcon to sleep.

Sometimes, his bunk would be empty, but more often than not, there she’d be.

They were both slightly bigger than they had been in their lean, lithe youths, but they still worked perfectly, even here, in the bunk where everything had started when he’d found her asleep beneath his sheets one day, uninvited and very welcome.

He’d lift up the blanket and slip in beside her.

Sometimes, she’d be asleep – or pretend to be asleep – but more often than not, she’d turn over as his arms slipped around her, and in the darkness of the Falcon around them, he’d look into her eyes, still large and still brown and still utterly in command of everything but that which she longed to command the most.

“I’ve missed you, nerf-herder.” she’d murmur, smiling just a little bit.

“I love you, Your Highnessness.” he’d respond.

“I know.”

Sometimes she’d be fully dressed, but more often than not, she would _not_ be.

They’d make love, the smuggler and the general, in the darkness of the Falcon, just about a quarter mile and also eighteen lightyears away from her base and her people.

This was the bunk where Ben was made, and they both knew it but chose, on such nights on which they fit together perfectly, not to remember.

Sometimes, she’d be gone when he woke, but more often than not, she’d be there.

Her hair, that glorious hair even without its colour, would frame her face, and she’d be awake before him – because of course she would be – and her head would be propped up on one, small hand. She would inevitably wear a smirk on her face, but it would be older Leia’s smirk – a smirk, like his, both tougher and yet infinitely more forgiving.

She’d kiss him once, hard, and then she’d leave again to save the world.

***

The night after the world had been saved and her universe had ended, Leia slept in the bunk alone for the first and last time.

Sometimes, he was infuriating, but always, he was _hers_.


End file.
